Time Bomb
by CasualtyFanForever81
Summary: Paramedics and Doctors Jeff, Dixie, Sam, Tom, Charlie and Linda are called to the remains of a bomb blast on a local farm. Whilst Sam is treating the young girl, she slips on the mud and another bomb is discovered. Two faces from the past are hit with a double whammy after a dramatic entrance. Aoife's boyfriend trouble puts her in more danger than ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy, so ages Ago I had written a script on Casualty so basically this will take me a while to change it from a script to a Fan-Fiction please bare with me as I write it. Thanks xx**

**Summary- **Paramedics and Doctors Jeff, Dixie, Sam, Tom, Charlie and Linda are called to the remains of a bomb blast on a local farm. Whilst Sam is treating the young girl, she slips on the mud and another bomb is discovered. Two faces from the past are hit with a double whammy after a dramatic entrance. Aoife's boyfriend trouble puts her in more danger than ever.

**Chapter One **

It was an early Monday morning and Zoe had just arrived inside her office on her first day of Clinical lead. Zoe checked that her outfit was fine before exiting her office to start her busy shift in Resus with Linda and Robyn. "Dixie who have we got?" Zoe asked as a young female with blonde hair was wheeled into Resus in a humungous amount of pain. "This is Ruth Faldren, aged 32 in labour, all obs are normal but she has a slightly raised BP." Dixie informed the team. "Right if we put her on this bed here." Zoe spoke "And someone page Tom in case we need him." The team transferred her over to the bed while Linda rang to get Tom paged.

Jay entered resus after arriving in their small family car with some of Ruth's belongings. "Jay, how far has is she gone?" asked a very concerned Zoe. "She is just gone 8 months and three weeks." Jay informed them politely. "Right, can someone grab an incubator from upstairs please. This baby is coming very soon." Zoe asked while checking the Baby with a stethoscope. "Robyn, are you ok with helping on this one, I know you haven't been on a case like this but just shadow Linda." Zoe spoke "OK" Robyn cheerily replied before watching what Linda did as she was explaining it.

In reception Noel, Louise, porter Big Mac, and paramedics Jeff and Dixie were talking about the patient who had just been brought in. "Was that?" asked a shocked Big Mac to see his friend after so long. "Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know?" replied a confused Noel. "What the bloody hell are you two boys on about?" an even more confused Louise questioned; they had forgotten that Louise doesn't know Ruth and Jay. "Ruth and Jay Faldren, they both used to work here Louise. They left after the fire here 8 months ago." Dixie explained to Louise so that she wasn't confused. They carried on talking for a while till Dixie and Jeff had gotten their next shout.

**Please Review and give me your feedback. Thanks Kxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, didn't think I'd get the response I did! Heres the next part, enjoy.**

**Summary- **Paramedics and Doctors Jeff, Dixie, Sam, Tom, Charlie and Linda are called to the remains of a bomb blast on a local farm. Whilst Sam is treating the young girl, she slips on the mud and another bomb is discovered. Two faces from the past are hit with a double whammy after a dramatic entrance. Aoife's boyfriend trouble puts her in more danger than ever.

**Chapter Two**

Back in resus, Zoe had just finished setting up for delivery. Only problem was, where was the midwife? "Right, we'll have to do this without the midwife. Ruth, keep pushing." Zoe stated. "Is she going to be ok? You know, considering she hasn't taken her bipolar medication?" asked a worried and concerned Jay. "Yes," Zoe started before checking for the baby, her face showed concern. "Linda, go and find Tom. Quickly!" Zoe finished. "Okay." Replied Linda before running out of Resus and to Cubicles where she last saw Tom.

Jay started to panic as he knew that there was something wrong with his daughter and wife. "What happening?" he asked her. Zoe knew that to keep Ruth calm, Jay would have to keep calm too. She took it in her own hands to sort something. "Jay. I need you to keep Ruth calm, the baby is in distress.

**Ruth's POV**

_I could hear the muffled whispers of my old friends around me; we had come back to Holby so I could give birth as I wanted it to be in the hands of people I know. I started to panic and freak out before replying, "Please! Someone tell me what's happening to my baby?!" the pain was horrible and I let out a small scream._

"Ruth," Zoe grabbed Ruth's hand and gave it a friendly squeeze "Keep calm, the baby is in distress and has moved.

To the team's relief Tom entered Resus with Linda, He walked over to Zoe. "Zoe, you need me?" he asked. "Yeah Tom, this is Ruth..." Zoe started but was interrupted. "Ruth Winters, I heard about her in the papers, didn't she get caught in the fire last year?" Tom asked while putting on gloves. "Yes, as I was saying, Mother and Baby in distress." Zoe continued. "Ruth, can I check?" Tom asked the mother-to-be. Ruth simply nodded because she was in pain even though she had gas and air.

Tom took a few minutes to check and noticed the cord was trapped around the babies' leg. He untangled it and then gave them the good to go. "Thanks Tom, Ruth, one last push." Zoe spoke, and getting the incubator brought right up to Ruth's side.

Within seconds a beautiful baby girl was brought to this planet. "Our little princess." Jay spoke as she was passed to Jay. "What are you going to call her?" asked a very nosey Linda. "Well we are stuck between three names," Ruth started, "Lily, Polly-Anne and Juliet." She finished. "They are beautiful names, replied Zoe. Jay turned to face Zoe and asked, "We were wondering if you would choose for us." Zoe stood thinking for a while before deciding on the name. "Well, Polly-Anne." Zoe replied.

Jay looked down at his daughter, "Hello, Polly-Anne." He spoke he looked at Zoe, "She suits it." He told Ruth. "Yes well I'm glad it wasn't a boy, Jay wanted to name it Jock after a tramp." Ruth informed Zoe, this made Zoe laugh though.

The rest of the Gang soon entered the room "Mac!" Jay spoke before pulling him into a man hug. "Jay mate, what did you call her like?" Spoke Big Mac. "We have called her Polly-Anne." Ruth informed the awaiting crowd. They all few silent, knowing the name from somewhere, Jeff soon broke this. "What like our Polly?" he asked. "Yes, because of her, the night that she died, she had told me; "Not me, Ruth. Ruth." So it's thanks to her that we are where we are, Zoe chose the name though out of three." Jay continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary- **Paramedics and Doctors Jeff, Dixie, Sam, Tom, Charlie and Linda are called to the remains of a bomb blast on a local farm. Whilst Sam is treating the young girl, she slips on the mud and another bomb is discovered. Two faces from the past are hit with a double whammy after a dramatic entrance. Aoife's boyfriend trouble puts her in more danger than ever.

**Chapter Three **

Just in the fields of Holby City is a well known farm, it is run and owned by the Webster Family and all is never as it seems...

Cameron, the eldest of the children was out with the eldest daughter Katie. "Come on move bloody faster!" Cameron demanded, he rather preferred himself as another father figure, he loved bossing his sister Katie about. "You are not the boss of me!" Sophia rudely shouted back at him. Cameron red in anger grabbed her arm, "You do what I say, when I say!" he spitted.

Josh was sitting waiting for his kids to come in when he head Cameron shouting, upon exiting he saw Cameron had a tight hold of Katie. "CAMERON! Leave your sister alone, you're meant to be watching the girls." He stated.

Katie is 14 years old, she is a Grammar School Student, and she has light purple hair and green eyes. She is petite and really skinny.

Cameron is 20 years old, he is strict but that is how his father brought him up, he was adopted by Josh when he was 14. He has blonde hair and blue eyes; he is rather butch and tall.

Rosie is the youngest, she is 5 years old, she loves to play with the 'fairies' and playing dress up. She has long brown hair and blue eyes; she is identical to her sister Katie.

"Shut up Josh, I know what I'm doing!" Cameron back chatted, "We'll you better, or you won't be helping me on the farm anymore." Josh informed him.

Unaware to the boys Katie had been watching Rosie, earlier she had found a bomb by the tractor so that's why Cameron was watching them. Katie spotted Rosie running near the tractor, she started running too; "ROSIE! NO! Not by the Tractor! It's too dangerous!" She shouted as she ran. Rosie could hear something, "What? Can't hear!" She replied. The boys turned around and could see what was happening "ROSIE!" Josh screamed to his daughter. "NO!" Cameron screamed at the same time. It was too late as the bomb exploded. The sound was heard for miles around.

Josh clambered up. And looked at his dead daughter and then his other injured daughter. "Cameron, call an Ambulance. I want you to tell them everything and tell them quickly. I don't want to lose Katie too." He spoke calmly.

At the Ed it was quite some staff were chatting at the front desk and others were chilling by the nurse's station. Zoe was on the red emergency phone.

"Sam, Tom, Linda and Charlie. My office in five minutes, get changed into your blue overalls." Zoe ordered before heading inside. Five minutes passed and they all entered. "What's happened?" Sam asked eager to get to work. "There has been an explosion at Webster Farm; we have three casualties on scene, one is critical and two are minor. We also have a young girl pronounced on scene." Zoe informed them. "Do they know what caused it?" asked a worried Linda. "Do you have any information on the majax?" asked Sam going off topic. "They think it might be an unexploded WW1 Bomb and Sam, its fourteen year old Katie Harrison." Zoe spoke answering both questions. "That's why I'm needed!" spoke Tom. "You're leaving now in the RIV, Jeff and Dixie will meet you at the cordon on scene, and Sam, nothing stupid please." Zoe hinted to Sam who just nodded back.

**Thanks for all your reviews. And there you go the two people who PM'd me asking when Sam and Tom are in it. Next update will be on Saturday as I'm major busy tomorrow so till then, BYEEEEEEEEEEE. **

**Katie xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so here it is, please review. Also I can't believe how many reviews I got since Thursday. Enjoy Katie xx**

**Summary- **Paramedics and Doctors Jeff, Dixie, Sam, Tom, Charlie and Linda are called to the remains of a bomb blast on a local farm. Whilst Sam is treating the young girl, she slips on the mud and another bomb is discovered. Two faces from the past are hit with a double whammy after a dramatic entrance. Aoife's boyfriend trouble puts her in more danger than ever.

**Chapter Four **

Charlie, Sam, Tom and Linda had just arrived on scene; the bomb blast had meant that the whole farm was covered in debris up to the farm house and barn. There was a cordon set up just in front of the Ambulance's. "Bloody hell, how did they survive?" asked Charlie looking at the carnage that was left and the two men sitting on the back of the Ambulances. "Charlie, in Afghanistan we saw people escape like this, it don't surprise me." Sam reassured him. "Thanks Sam." Charlie replied like it wasn't helpful at all.

Tom was talking with the firemen and come over to the gang. "Sam, you come out with me to assess Katie. Charlie and Linda, you sort out the boys over there." Tom spoke taking the leader role. "Okay." Linda simply replied picking up a medical kit and heading over to the two lads. "What kit do you want?" asked Sam as she headed over to the RIV they came in. "Just the basics and Jeff can you sort out a spinal board?" asked Tom before heading out to Katie with Sam.

**At the Cordon**

Charlie had decided to take treatment on Cameron who had hurt his wrist during the explosion. "It looks fractured but I'll get you sent to the ED for an x-ray to confirm." He spoke. "Is that serious?" asked a concerned Cameron. "It can be if it goes untreated." Charlie informed him. Cameron nodded his head and looked at his Dad, "You alright son?" he asked him before looking out to his daughter. "Josh, Katie will be alright, she had the best medics working on her. "Thanks Nurse Fairhead.

**Bomb Blast Area**

Tom and Sam had gotten half way there; they couldn't believe how hard it was to get there. "It is just so muddy." Tom spoke. "I know, I keep sinking in it." Sam replied instantly. Tom held out his hand for her. "Here." He simply spoke. "Thanks." Sam replied taking his hand and they eventually reached Katie who was lying still on the mud. "Katie, I'm Tom, this is Sam. Can you hear me?!" He shouted. "What I can't hear you!" Katie shouted louder back.

Sam who Tom wasn't watching had moved slightly, unaware of the second bomb that was half covered by mud, Sam slipped landing on the bomb. "TOM!" she shouted gaining his attention, he looked down and noticed the shiny metal underneath her. "Sam. Stay Still." Tom instructed her. Sam looked down to see what Tom was looking at. "Get her to the cordon now." Sam shouted, she knew that if she moved, she could set the bomb off. "Okay, but I'm getting help first." Tom replied before blowing the emergency whistle.

**Cordon**

Linda hears the whistle and goes to find Charlie. "Charlie, Tom's asked for back up, something has happened." Linda told him before standing by the cordon with Jeff and Dixie who were carrying a stretcher. "You three go out, I'll call for more back up." Charlie instructed them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update, but been ooba busy with coursework. I will currently for now, only be updating this and my other story Keep Holding On. Here's the next chapter please read and review. Katie xxx**

**Back in the ED**

Louise had switched on the local news and was listening as the news reporter nearby informed everyone that a second explosion had occurred. "Right Mac, can you and the other porters help transfer all patients in resus up to wards, if they refuse tell them I will ring Hansen." Tess spoke. "Okay." Mac replied before disappearing inside Resus with three other porters.

In cubicles, Zoe appeared from inside her office. "Jamie, Robyn and Aoife, can I have a word please?" She asked. All three of them nodded before disappearing inside her office. "I want you guys to be prepared." she spoke to them. Tess Fletch and Lloyd entered Zoe's Office and stood to the side. "Prepared for what?" Jamie asked rather scared. "Well, you have different mentors and treating a child maybe even your own member of staff." Zoe informed them. "Who do we have then Zoe?" Robyn asked rather excited. "Good questions Robyn, you are with Tess. Jamie, I paired you with Fletch so that leaves Aoife with Lloyd." Zoe told them. Robyn let out a quiet cheer while the other two moaned.

**Webster Farm**

Tom, Linda, Dixie and Jeff are still with Sam and Katie. "Sam, keep calm and listen to this." Tom spoke softly handing her Dixie's radio. "Tom, please tell me I won't die." She pleaded. "Of course you will." Linda replied, which meant she earnt a glare from Tom.

**Back at the ED**

It was Zoe's break so she decided to go and visit Ruth up on Maternity, her and Ruth had a very strong friendship and she had been helping Ruth with money issues. "Hi Ruth, how are you and the baby?" Zoe asked as she walked into the empty side bay. "I fine." Ruth started. "It only took me five minutes to get her to sleep." Ruth spoke looking at the bundle of joy in her arms. "Anyway, I better get going, we have an MI coming in." Zoe spoke heading to the door. "Will you need a hand?" Jay kindly offered. "Would you mind?" She asked.

**Reception **

Down in reception, a young man is now having an heated argument with Noel. "I DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES! I need to speak to Aoife." He half shouted. "I'm sorry sir, we cannot see you unless you are sick or injured." Noel professionally replied trying not to tremble. "I suggest you get her now or I'm wrecking the place." Craig spoke spitting at hi words. "Okay." Noel spoke running off scared. "I would prefer it if you did not speak to my colleague like that." Louise factually spoke. "Okay sweetheart." He replied. "And I'm not your sweetheart." Louise snapped back.

Aoife soon turned up with Noel in toe. "Craig, what the bloody hell are you doing here and why are you threatening my colleagues?" Aoife angrily asked. Craig angrily grabs Aoife's arm, "Never, talk to me, like that, again! OK?" Craig spat on the word OK. Aoife was not having any of it. "No. You don't control me, we are not even together anymore." She stated to him. "Come with me." He spoke leading her towards the stairs. "Where are we going?" she asked worried knowing what Craig is like. "Aoife, don't be scared. I just want a word." He replied gripping more onto her wrist and pulling her more forcefully up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary- **Paramedics and Doctors Jeff, Dixie, Sam, Tom, Charlie and Linda are called to the remains of a bomb blast on a local farm. Whilst Sam is treating the young girl, she slips on the mud and another bomb is discovered. Two faces from the past are hit with a double whammy after a dramatic entrance. Aoife's boyfriend trouble puts her in more danger than ever.

**Chapter Six**

**Webster Farm**

At the Cordon Tom, Jeff, Dixie, Charlie and Linda are waiting to hear when the bomb disposal team can get out and defuse the timer as it is live. Tom picks up the radio and clicks down on the button. "Sam, come in. Sam can you hear me?" he speaks down.

Sam at the other end picks up the radio to reply; "Yes Tom, I can. I'm scared." Tom took a deep breath and looked at the gang, "its ok, hang in there, we WILL get to you." Tom told her. "How's Katie? Is she stable?" Sam asked taking her mind off of the current situation. "Yes we have just got her onto the back..." Tom spoke before being interrupted by Sam screaming; "TOM, TOM. PLEASE. HELP I'M SLIPPING!"

The bomb silenced everyone when there was a loud bang followed by a poof of white and brown smoke/muck covering where Sam was. Tom clicks down on the radio. "Sam?! Sam?! DR Nicholls come in?!" Tom asked getting concerned. But there was no reply...

Once the smoke lifts they see the scene in front of them, there is burning debris and Jeff catches sight of a highvis jacket. "Bloody hell" Jeff spoke, Linda looks out at the scene as well. "Oh my god." She spoke in her Liverpool accent, "Grab all the kit Dixie." She finished. Linda then pulled out her mobile and dialled the emergency phone in the ED to alert the team on what had happened.

They waited for two minutes while Dixie and Jeff grabbed their kit and spinal board before heading to the Cordon. "Stop there." A stern voice spoke. "I have been told no one is allowed out there." He spoke with a snigger. "MY colleague is out there, so if you don't want me going out there you will need to call all of the army." Tom spoke snapping the cordon line in two, Linda, Charlie, Jeff and Dixie followed closely behind sticking together and watching the ground to make sure that they didn't step on a foreign object.

Sam was lying in the pit, her leg facing the wrong way and she was unconscious showing possible signs of spinal injury. "Sam move if you can hear me?" Charlie shouted. No movement... "I'll pull her up!" Tom thought out loud. He leans down and takes her hand tight and starts pulling her up, however, she is such a dead weight that she pulls him down. "Tom! You ok?" Linda shouts concerned for another one of her colleagues. "I'm fine," Tom started while timing Sam's pulse, "But Sam isn't." He informed them on her condition. "What do you need?" Dixie asks laying out the kit in front ready to pass objects down. "Collar, Board and Oxygen." Tom replied calmly. "Here you go." Dixie spoke passing down the collar and oxygen. "We'll get her on the board when they can get you out safely." Jeff told them. "What's her status?" Charlie asked concerned. "Her breathing is shallow. She is drowsy at the minute and she has a possible spinal and broken leg." Tom spoke listing the injuries he could physically see on Sam. "Well the earliest on getting her out is 20 minutes." Linda spoke while on the phone, presumably to Zoe. "Can you keep her stable for that long?" Charlie quizzed him anxiously like a concerned father. "Yes, can you pass me a splint for this leg though?" Tom asked.

**Next chapter- Aoife's talk with Craig doesn't go to plan and Sam and Tom talk in the ambulance. Please R&R Thanks Katie xxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, sorry I've not updated any of my fan fictions for nearly two weeks that is due to pressure of finishing my childcare course so I had to focus on that for a while. Updates will hopefully be more regular and I will only be updating certain fics at the present time so this one and Star Light will be my main focus week days and others over the weekends.**

**Thanks for being patient,**

**Katie :)**

**Summary- **Paramedics and Doctors Jeff, Dixie, Sam, Tom, Charlie and Linda are called to the remains of a bomb blast on a local farm. Whilst Sam is treating the young girl, she slips on the mud and another bomb is discovered. Two faces from the past are hit with a double whammy after a dramatic entrance. Aoife's boyfriend trouble puts her in more danger than ever.

**Chapter Seven**

**Back at the ED**

Somewhere in one of the Linen Cupboards just off of the ED the argument between Aoife and Craig is heating up.

"Do you really think that it is okay to come in here and take me?" She quizzed him furious. "Erm..." he replied unsure on what to say. "WELL?!" She speaks with her voice raised. "It's Pay back." He slips off the top of his tongue. "For what?" Aoife asks concerned and confused. "Making me lose what I loved the most... You." He spoke emphasising on the you. "No! You can't! Let me go or I'll scream." She spoke just before a hand was placed harshly over her mouth. "Anything else?" He spoke sarcastically. "No? I thought not." He finished.

Craig placed his other hand that was clutching a pen against her back and moved the one that was around her mouth to her throat before directing her to the top of the stairs near Reception. "Aoife! Where have you been?" Fletch asked concerned. "Never mind. Just get security. Quick!" Aoife spoke quickly a tremble in her voice. Craig digs the pen in deeper. "Ahh!" she screams.

"Aoife?" Lloyd asks as he comes in from cubicles. "NO! No-one talks to her except for me or I will push her!" He stated moving her closer to the top step. Aoife panics and quickly shouts; "Listen to what he says because he will!" Craig grips harder on the pen and digs it into her back. "Shut up!" he shouted loudly. Aoife was near to crying, "Okay, okay!"

The silence in reception had drawn the attention of five other staff members, this is why they were on their way through the doors into Reception, spotting the two figures standing near at the top of the stairs. "DON'T MOVE! NOBODY MOVE!" he shouted. Tess looked before speaking under her breath; "Oh my."

**Webster Farm**

Back at the Major Incident on the Farm, Sam was lying flat on the spinal board and the head huggers were next to her head, she had finally come around. "w-w-what's going on?" she asked confused. Tom looked at her, "Sam, its okay, your safe now." He spoke trying to sooth her. Sam was confused though, why was she strapped down on what felt like a spinal board, she knew that it was that as the bright yellow head huggers were seen through the corner of her eye. "What happened, why can't I move?" she asked concerned. Linda who was still up on top of the hole spoke; "You've had a big fall and broken your leg, the collar and board therefore are procedure." Sam was still confused, her face said it all, "How long have I been out for?" she asked concerned. "Twenty minutes." Tom replied, also concerned at the slight memory loss. Sam trys to get up, "Where's Katie?" she asks, the pain hitting her leg, "Arghhhhh!" she screams. "Tom holds her chest down till she settles and then grips her shoulder, "Don't move or it'll hurt more, she is on her way to the ED with Iain and Norman." Tom informed her.

Sam soon calmed down and relaxed. "I don't want to be down here." She informed the team. "Sam, three minutes, the fire crew are here now, and then we can get you to the ED." Charlie told her soothingly. "You worried us Princess, we thought you were dead." Jeff informed her. Sam took a deep breath before talking; "So did I, I got tossed into the air." "Good thing we followed procedure then." Dixie announced. "Good! I still have a good fighting chance of being a doctor." Sam spoke a small smile appearing on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- was going to update yesterday but I was suffering with a hangover from hell. please R&R**

**Katie xx**

**Summary- **Paramedics and Doctors Jeff, Dixie, Sam, Tom, Charlie and Linda are called to the remains of a bomb blast on a local farm. Whilst Sam is treating the young girl, she slips on the mud and another bomb is discovered. Two faces from the past are hit with a double whammy after a dramatic entrance. Aoife's boyfriend trouble puts her in more danger than ever.

**Chapter Eight**

**Back at the ED**

"Now, no-one talk, I'm the only one who can talk to Aoife." Craig ordered the other staff all gob smacked as to what was happening right in front of their eyes.

"NO! You can't come in here, take me and shout at my colleagues just to talk to me. Craig gets a firm grip on Aoife swigging her round and smacking her round the face, the hit echoing around the stair well. Aoife's colleagues gasp.

"I will do what I want. NOW SHUT UP!" He yelled.

"Excuse me, this is not the right place or time." Big Mac pardoned him.

Aoife was starting to panic at the top of the stairs "Just be quiet please." She spoke a tear falling down her cheek. Fletch stepped forward hoping to sort this whole situation out before it escalated further. "Craig isn't it?" he asked looking at the man who had a tight grip on Aoife. "Yeah, who's asking?" He replied. "I'm..." Fletch started before Aoife interfered; "FLETCH! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Craig sniggered before replying; "Yes Fletch, be a good boy and shut it."

Aoife looked towards Craig as she turned around, her back facing her colleagues. "So Craig, what do you want?" she asked him.

"What do you want? HA-HA. Isn't it obvious? I want you!" Craig replied very sarcastically.

"Well, why should I date some two-timing low-life?" She questioned him rather snappily.

"okay, but if I can't have you no-one can!" Craig told her spitting at her on the no-one.

Aoife now had a puzzled look on her face; "What?!" Craig roughly pushed Aoife back so hard that she had trouble to regain her balance, Aoife came crashing down the ED stairs. **(A/N- just in case you're wondering the stairs are the ones that are by main reception and lead up to Pharmacy and board room.) **

Zoe and some of the other team standing in the room when the incident happened rushed over to Aoife.

"Aoife, squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Zoe spoke calmly to her.

"Can we have a trolley over here please?!" Tess shouted while she supported her head and neck, following procedure.

**Webster Farm**

Linda, Charlie, Jeff, Dixie and Tom are all carrying Sam carefully to the Ambulance, Tom has a bandage wrapped around his head and Sam is breathing through Gas and Air **(A/N- I don't know the real name as I can't remember is it Antinox?)** to control her pain.

"Right its okay Princess, we're nearly there now." Jeff informed Sam.

"Good, I feel really funny." Sam spoke half out of it.

"Well, you're full of morphine; we'll have a look at you when we get you on the Ambulance." Tom replied.

"Oh, Tom are you coming back with us?" Dixie asked.

"No, I'm just going to check her eyes, and then I will go back with Charlie and Linda." Tom informed them.

"Tom, you fell and you need stitches." Linda told him.

"And I don't want to get a bollocking off of Zoe for letting you go back with Charlie and Linda." Jeff spoke flinching up at the thought of it.

Sam took the mouth piece out of her mouth. "Please. Do it for me." She spoke.

"Okay then." Tom replied climbing into the Ambulance and taking a seat next to Sam taking hold of her hand and squeezing it supportively.

"Sam?" Tom asked

"Yes Tom?" she replied

"I love you Sam." He replies

"I love you too." She speaks before squeezing back at his hand.

Jeff shut the Ambulance doors and looked at Charlie, Linda and Dixie. "I never knew they were an item, I thought Sam and Ash were." He spoke puzzled.

"Neither did I." Spoke Charlie, Linda and Dixie at the same time.


	9. Authors Note

**Hey guys just a quick A/ N to tell you i will be updating tommorrow because my laptop has finally decided to like me again and i have been in a horrid place for two days when my boyfriend split from me because he got a job at the college I'm at. Sorry it has been so long but all should be back to normal the weekend hopefully.**

**Katie**


End file.
